One example of power semiconductor modules which are semiconductor devices for controlling large electric current and large voltage is provided with a multi-layered substrate having an insulating plate and circuit plate, a semiconductor chip including a front surface attached with an electrode and a back surface fixed to the circuit plate, and an external terminal, and in addition, it is provided with a printed circuit board and conductive posts, as a wiring member, the printed circuit board facing the front surface of the semiconductor chip and the circuit plate, and the conductive post having one end connected electrically and mechanically to the electrode of the semiconductor chip or the circuit plate and another end connected to the printed circuit board (see JP 2014-57005A). The wiring member provided with the printed circuit board and the conductive posts enable circulating larger electric current than bonding wires do, and in addition, miniaturizing power semiconductor modules.